The Secret Spot
by SMOWEN1
Summary: When Stiles needs a break from a life he is slowly getting tired of he finds the perfect spot to help him get over the loneliness. The only problem, Derek Hale just happens to visit that spot. Sterek


One day Stiles grew tired of everything in his life. It wasn't about the werewolves, the hunters, the death threats, or the fear of being killed every day of his life that bothered him. No, that would be too simple. What upset him the most was how everyone had someone, but him.

Scott had Allison, Lydia had Jackson (now that he wasn't the Kenima), heck even the wolfy trio had each other and when they got bored Derek could just make a new furry friend to play with. Stiles only had Scott as a friend and now in days he only came to him for advice on were-stuff or relationship crap.

Had Scott even realized he hadn't had a single relationship before in his entire life! Seriously, why did people ask others with no experience on how to do those things? It would be like a pilot asking a random ten year old who's only played video games on how to land the aircraft without harming the plane or its passengers.

So back to this one day where Stiles was tired. It started with Scott once again asking him about Allison, only leading to every one rubbing their stupid relationships in his face. Stiles was just so frustrated that right after the last bell of the school day rang he literally ran to his jeep and drove. He didn't know where he was going but he started heading out of town and then he saw this abandoned dirt rode with weeds starting to grow over it heading towards the forest.

Stiles had no idea why but he felt maybe if he went down this road he could find something and oh, did he find something.

It was a cliff. A cliff he almost drove off of, if luckily there hadn't been a sudden sign popping up out of nowhere saying 'BEWARE: CLIFF' in giant letters on a tree nearby. He stopped about two feet away from the edge and had both hands on his steering wheel breathing hard. 'Damn that was close' he thought to himself.

"Way to try to kill yourself" he said out loud as he got out of his car and walked to the edge after backing up about a yard. He stood there astonished to see to his amazement where he was. The cliff had the most unbelievable view of the entire town. He could even make out Hale manor which was only about a 50 foot drop and several yards west of his stand point. He only knew that because the sun just happened to be falling in the general direction.

Stiles decided to stay there for a little. Think, maybe get some clarity, heck when in doubt having some free time by himself to just enjoy a nice sunset with someone saying, 'Why are you watching a sunset? Are you gay?' People can be so idiotic to not love watching the beauty that happens every day of their lives.

He just leaned against his jeep and smiled. He was glad he found this spot. Secluded and easily hidden. He wondered who found it and why had no one visited it in a while as he looked back at the now over-growing forest that was creeping in the road. Stiles watched the half moon rise and when it was part way into the sky he decided it was time to go and drove home.

The next day he never felt so refreshed in his entire life and so he made a plan that every week at least once a week he would visit that spot. He wouldn't tell anyone where he was going, he would just say he was busy and would sit there till the sun fell and the moon rose each night.

Things were going well until a certain night. About a month later the sun had finally settled beyond the horizon and the moon was already high in the sky. Stiles was about to begin his leave when suddenly he heard something. He froze. What could it be? A werewolf? No it wasn't a full moon and he doubted any of them would come this far into the forest. A bear? Fuck that was a possibility but something told him it wasn't likely. A deer? No. A bird? Nope. Some other weird wild animal that lived in the forest probably. Was he going to stay to figure out what it was? Hell Yes!

Stiles ran to his jeep crawled in side and shut the door as quietly as possible and sat there looking in the direction from the sound came from. Then he saw him. 'Of course, it's always the first answer you come up with' he thought to himself as Derek popped out of the greeneries.

It looked as though Derek had not noticed Stiles yet, which was sad for an alpha wolf to not miss his scent as he sat on the edge of the cliff looking out. Stiles could luckily make out his face as the moon brushed against his bare chest and visage.

What surprised Stiles the most was the look on Derek's face. He had expected a scowl or even just his normal brooding expression, but he looked more at peace than he'd ever seen on Derek's face. He could even make out a small smile as it appeared on his face.

For some reason Stiles couldn't stop looking at the serene face of the asshole that tormented him so much and eventually time flew until Derek finally stood gave a final look out towards the horizon and like nothing had happened disappeared into the foliage again.

Stiles blinked a few times, understanding a little bit more about Derek. He had similar needs like Stiles needed. Space and time to one's self and a way to think things through so tomorrow you could hopefully make it through a little better than the day before. Stiles smiled to himself. Derek Hale had a good spot which only made Stiles think 'great minds think alike.'

He looked down at his cell phone to realize that he had spent 4hours looking at Derek's expressions while he sat there watching a marble stone carving of the most amazing looking men he had ever seen. His dad was going to be pissed and Stiles couldn't very well tell him about his little excursions to his favorite look out spot now could he. Where's the fun in that. The whole idea is that no one knows where you are so no one can bother you.

So to not disturb the natural order of things Stiles told his father he had stopped by a party to hang with friends and didn't call because they had secretly stolen his phone and hid it somewhere. The father told him not to let it happen again and to make sure he was hanging with the right people.

Stiles assured him it wouldn't happen again without him calling to let him know and continued on his merry way. Stiles started going to the spot on different days to make sure Derek didn't accidently run into him or vice versa, but occasionally Derek happen to be stopping in the area to hang around it at night. Stiles still couldn't figure out how Derek was so blind to his scent. He had practically peed on this cliff side about every night he came here. Yet no questions.

Time had passed and Stiles was in a better place with himself and others around him. He now amazingly was over the fact that Lydia had chosen Jackson over him. He had also moved on from Scott spending so much time with Allison because frankly he'd be doing the same thing if he had that special someone too. Then there was Stiles' dad.

Stiles had lately begun secretly spending many nights on the cliff and the majority of those nights had Derek observing till early mornings. By now Stiles had made a more logical excuse for being out late like starting up his own band. He told his father he was playing drums and it was a lot of fun but the kids practiced farther out of town to not bother people around them. This seemed believable to the Sheriff because he knew very well that Stiles did know how to play drums so he told him "just don't do anything bad and stay out of trouble". Stiles agreed and continued on.

The only problem now was that Derek's pack was asking questions. He tried many ways to hide the scent of the spot he visited from the long nights, but somehow the bond between their own alpha was to strong so of course Erica, Boyd and Isaac occasionally would take a whiff of him and give him a questioning look before they move on. He was surprised to find none of them told Derek who intern asked him. It all seemed like things were going too easy for Stiles. Normally someone would have found out and ruined this or even just questioned it but nothing like that had happened yet. Not until one night.

Stiles sat on the edge of the cliff admiring the night sky. It had been long passed sunset, but Derek had yet to show himself which made Stiles believe his secret viewing partner wasn't going to show up, but that was too much to ask for.

Before Stiles could even move, out popped Derek from the bushes with this 'I'm going to kill you look' that sent shivers down Stiles spine but what freaked Stiles out more than that was the fact that he actually liked it as he felt a low warmness begin to reach towards a certain private member of his.

He only just tried to shake it off knowing that Derek would be able to tell if he was feeling aroused.

"Hey Derek nice night for a stroll. I mean am I right or what?" Stiles asked while motioning to the crescent moon as Derek stopped right above him. Then Derek grabbed his arm and lifted him up. He then began to drag the poor unsuspecting Stiles to his jeep where he pinned him against it.

"Look I'm sorry I've been coming here… It was just a place to get some air. You know? Didn't realized you cared so-"

"Shut up." Derek said in a forceful manner. "Don't move." He commanded with a low growl to the teen as he began to sniff Stiles' clothes. He continued this for about 4 minutes and then stopped at the right side of Stiles neck. And let's just say he was close. Close enough for Stiles to feel Derek's warm breath as he slowly loosened his grip but not letting go and moved his face to now be staring straight into Stiles' eyes.

"Um, any problems with my scent?" Stiles asked the wolf as he tried to hide the slight terror/arousal he felt at the moment, which by the way, he was failing at.

"Why do you come here?" Derek asked the boy with a cruel authoritative tone.

"I told you, some air. Get away from everyone and just, I don't know, think." Stiles answered.

"That's all?" Derek asked.

"Of course that's all. What else is there-"

"Then why do you stay till I get here. Why do you watch me until I leave and Why the Hell is it that you've been trying to make me catch you while you're here when we both know that I already know you're here?" he said demanding the answer as his eyes burned into Stiles.

"Well, I… I don't know okay." Stiles admitted. What Derek had said was true. He had been making more noises while the two were there. Not to mention "forgetting" his sweater or even leaving his car in places wide open for people to see. "Why didn't you just tell me you knew?"

Derek looked a little stunned by the question but quickly returned to his serious sour wolf face. "Because I was trying to ignore your annoying quirks to have some time alone for myself. Granted you showing up has become something of a routine I was going to start looking for a new spot but this is the only one with a good view." He stated simply like he had won the argument with that one sentence.

Stiles sighed. "Derek will you let go of me? I'll leave you to your spot. I'll find a new one okay?" Stiles said as he gave in. He would never be able to beat Derek for this spot and even if he could, he could never take it away from Derek. That smile and utter happiness Derek has each night Stiles sees him is to adorable to threaten to destroy.

Derek looked well, disappointed mix with shock. This was not what he had expected. He was expecting Stiles to do a cocky dance and try to keep this spot for himself. "That's it?" he asked skeptical of the boy.

"Well yeah. Dude it's your spot and I'm not going to take that away from you. For the first time ever I saw you actually genuinely smiled. How the Hell could I take the one thing that makes you smile away from you." Derek was still stunned, "now if you could please let go of me I'll leave."

Just then Derek grew frustrated. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. He soon realized that this entire game Stiles and he had been playing was what made him smile. Stiles was just going to let that go. Fuck no! Derek thought as he strengthened his grip. He crushed his body against Stiles, lifted Stiles' hands over his head and grabbed them with one hand and using the other held Stiles' chin in place as he kissed him.

This kiss wasn't like in the movies Stiles had seen. It was forceful and hard and Derek clearly had the upper hand in this. Stiles could hardly move and every time he wriggled Derek's just pressed his body harder against Stiles.

Stiles began to get light headed. Eventually Derek let go of his hand and grabbed Stiles body to hold it tighter against him.

Stiles' didn't know what to do with his hands, so he did the one thing he knew he could without failing utterly. He held on. Stiles reached one hand around Derek's head and took hold of his thick dark locks and with the other grabbed onto Derek's bare back and drug his short but affective nails in to it.

This only encouraged Derek forward as he moved each of his legs to be strategically placed around Stiles' as he began to grind. Stiles let out a whimper as Derek began to nibble on Stiles' bottom lip as he growled into the next thrust of his hips against the boy.

After one more final thrust Derek ripped Stiles off of him and carried him to the other side of the car and sat him inside the driver's seat.

"We'll finish this the next night you come here. Don't be late!" Derek demanded as he ran off into the woods.

Stiles could only blink and try to regain his thoughts. After about five minutes he buckled up and drove home.

"Hey so how was practice?" his dad asked as he walked through the door.

"Oh good. Um Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm going to be home extra late tomorrow. Okay?" he stated.

"Sure just be careful and don't do anything stupid." He said. As he yelled goodnight as he walked to his room.

"Stupid right…" he said while shaking his head still trying to wake up from what just happened. "Goodnight Dad!" he yelled back. He crawled up to his room, removed his shoes and shirt and passed out, too exhausted to think of what things Derek was going to finish tomorrow afternoon.

Guess he'll just have to wait and see. And with that he fell asleep without realizing that the same person he was thinking about was wondering just what the fuck he was going to be doing tomorrow.

~Thanks for Reading my first Sterek Fiction! I hope you all enjoyed it! I do not own Teen Wolf or Any characters but I did write this story!


End file.
